


The Beginning

by YOUGOTDDADDS



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Au of sorts, But that’s only because I can’t think of anything, I have a really dumb title, Not sure how far I’ll get, Other, just something i thought of, slow updates probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOUGOTDDADDS/pseuds/YOUGOTDDADDS
Summary: Hello! Welcome! This is my attempt at my own little DCU and since this is my first attempt, it doesn’t stray all to much from the canon DCU. There might be minor differences, but that’s about it. I will be drawing heavily from Waiting4Codot’s versions of the characters because I love his work, as well as Dee’s. I highly suggest you check out his tumblr page Waiting4Codot, TheRiddlerSpeaks, and Dr. Jonathan Crane Md.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome! This is my attempt at my own little DCU and since this is my first attempt, it doesn’t stray all to much from the canon DCU. There might be minor differences, but that’s about it. I will be drawing heavily from Waiting4Codot’s versions of the characters because I love his work, as well as Dee’s. I highly suggest you check out his tumblr page Waiting4Codot, TheRiddlerSpeaks, and Dr. Jonathan Crane Md.

Gotham nights were always cold. No matter what the weather was, no matter what season, the streets of the city were always frosty. So, bundled in one of his warmest coats, Bruce Wayne walked with his parents into an alley way, in an attempt to get to the nearest ice cream parlor as fast as possibe.

Merrily the boy skipped with his loving mother and father, laughing and talking about the cheesy hero movie they had all seen, cracking jokes about the effects, saying what they’re favorite part was. It was fine.

Everything was fine until a man came along, he was wearing a hood and a mask to cover his face. His speech seemed garbled but Bruce knew he said something about money.

Bruce looked up to his father, a man of unwavering patience and bravery, shaking with fear as he kicked over his wallet full of God knows how many important things over to the masked invader.

The robber then garbled some other words, “pearls” was all Bruce heard, and all he remembered. Except for one thing.

_The gunshot_. 

Bruce heard a gunshot and saw his father on his back, blood already starting to ooze from th fatal wound his father had suffered. His mother screamed out a high-pitched shriek and then another bang came from the gun, sending his dearest mother stumbling to the ground on Bruce’s other side.

The young charcoal haired boy looked up to his orphaner, and waited for what he knew would happen.

_Except it never came._

Instead of a boom and blood, police sirens sounded off nearby. Far too close for the man to shoot Bruce and get away. The masked murderer let out a small swear and took off to wherever he came from. Leaving Bruce Wayne behind, next to his dying parents.

With trembling fingers, Bruce lightly shook his father, then to his mother. None of them could speak, as crimson liquid had started to bubble up in both of their throats. The young boy searched both of their ocean blue eyes for warmth. For life.

All he found was a light slowly dimming from their eyes. His poor kind mother was crying silent tears, and weakly tried to grasp her son in a last attempt at comforting him. Yet before her well manicured hand could reach his jacket sleeve, her arm fell to the cold ground.

Bruce started to shake as the sirens neared. His shaking soon turned to crying, then sobbing, until finally by the time the police got to the scene, Bruce Wayne was a screaming mess. The poor child had blood on his hands, and face, and jacket, desperately clinging to the bodies of his now deceased caregivers.

None of the officers had the heart to tear the boy away from the now dead Wayne couple, but someone had to do it. That someone was poor Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce clawed at Alfred’s arm, pleading with him to let him see his parents, but all Alfred did was shake his head and lead the boy to the vehicle that was parked right outside the crime scene.

After that fateful evening, nights in Gotham felt a little bit colder to Bruce Wayne.


	2. Boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is just a bit of filler and moments between Bruce and Best Dad Alfred.

Bruce awoke in alarm, body, and the surrounding sheets soaked with sweat. His nightmares were getting worse by the day, he  knew it too, but Bruce decided to just tough it out. Like he always did.

Sighing out, Bruce’s eyes scanned the dark bedroom for a moment, wondering what to do now considering he wouldn’t be going back to sleep for a while. He slowly sat up from his previous position and stretched a bit, feeling his back and shoulder muscles pop as he did so.

With nothing else to do, Bruce headed off to the kitchen.

 

Baking, there was nothing that Bruce loved more than baking things. Whether it be stress from work, or even if he stubbed his for the millionth time on the piano, baking a tray of delicious treats was always enough to help him calm down. Or two trays. Hell, let’s make it five.

No, Bruce made eight trays of various treats, to be sent various places where people actually needed the food. While he was wrapping up a loaf of banana bread in a cute bag with an equally cute bow, he heard footsteps coming closer. Shit. Alfred.

Said butler walked into the room quite tired, turned on the coffee machine, and then double checked his surroundings with wide eyes.

”Master Bruce, did you do this?” He sternly questioned, and while Bruce was a grown man and Alfred was still his butler, he still reacted like a child with their hand caught in a cookie jar. With a little mumble here and there he finally gave a “maybe” in response.

The only thing Alfred could do was sigh out in slight disappointment, it could have been worse, but the 20 year old that was sitting on the stool in front of the island felt quite a bit of shame bubble up inside his chest. Giving the tired old man a sheepish yet apologetic smile he uttered out a small “sorry”.

”It’s fine Master Bruce. So what was bothering you?” Alfred queried while grabbing two mugs from one of the many cabinets that inhabited the kitchen. “A nightmare perhaps?” He quickly added on.

“It always is.” Bruce sighed out, grabbing a chocolate chip cookie that was meant for the mansion and glumly looking at it then taking a bite, like the delicious chocolate goodness would fill the vast emptiness in his heart.

”What was it about this time?” The butler was now sitting next to him, picking up a pumpkin spice cookie for himself to enjoy.

”The same nightmare that I always have Alfred.” Both of them were now sitting, waiting for the coffee to be brewed, as the rays of the sun peeked in through the pale yellow curtains. A stark contrast to how Bruce felt.

”The one about the shark chimpanzee hybrid?” Alfred’s eyes crinkled with amusement, it was commendable how he was trying to lighten the mood.

”I thought I told you never to speak of that.” Bruce played along with the older man’s stupid joke, but slowly went back to being serious. “In all seriousness though, this time I couldn’t even remember what the robber said. Either it’s been so long since the shooting, or I don’t want to remember anymore.”

Alfred nodded and almost complete silence filled the room, save for the coffee machine making the weird noise it creates. At some point Bruce grabbed the various coffee creamers and other sweeteners that were sitting on top of a spice rack and inside the fridge.

The two men grabbed their cups and, in silent agreement, made their way to the living room to watch the news together.

 

Bruce curled up on the couch, while Alfred sat in a plush armchair and picked up the remote, flipping through channel after channel until they got to Gotham City News.

There was never a slow news day in Gotham. Almost every other day a bank or just a random person on the street was robbed, or a hostage was taken, or someone went missing in some alleyway and taken God knows where. It was sickening a good portion of the time, but the police couldn’t do much. Around half of the force was corrupt and the other half was stretched too thin to do anything.

It killed Bruce on the inside to see what had slowly become of the city since his parent’s death, and there was only so much money could do, so he just looked forlornly at the TV.

The next segment up was about a strange set of robberies that had a card with a cat on it. Video footage was caught of the criminal that everyone was now deeming “Catwoman”. Not much had been found on the perpetrator and no one knew what their next move was.

Then it was something about Oswald Cobblepot and the Iceberg Lounge, though it was nothing new, as people were just arguing about if he was a criminal or not.

Finally there was a piece on how the front of the GCPD had a spray painted message on it. A few things that were in the short note was something about the Joker? Stupid name, but whatever. How chaos rules all, and something about how soon Gotham would fall.

At first everyone had just assumed that it was a sick joke of sorts, or some desperate anarchist that was making a threat that they couldn’t accomplish. That was, until a box was sent to the police with a cake inside that simply said “boom”.


End file.
